


Ruri's Manners

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, female desperation, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anime-influenced story of intercultural romance and embarrassing awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruri's Manners

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this a rough draft.

Kieran was strange, but Ruri loved him. She thought it was love even before she heard him speak. Her heart would accelerate to a rapid pace anytime she saw his handwriting on a letter in her mailbox. The first time they spoke in realtime, all doubts were removed. She was in love.

He wasn't like any man she'd met. He didn't even look like one. She knew he'd be different, but wasn't prepared when she saw his photograph. He'd always said he had red hair, but it was closer to brown. His eyes were blue, which was strange to her even in itself, but they didn't look like any eyes she'd seen on a person. His face was broad, with very prominent cheekbones, and he had a little hair on his chin. He looked sort of like a wild animal, or some exaggerated masculine mask. Once the shock wore off, she started to find him handsome. She just wished she hadn't told him what she thought of his face right away.

Kieran, by contrast, had always found Ruri beautiful. She didn't think much of her own looks. Her face and figure were average. Her eyes were the most common shade of green. Her hair was more distinctive, but not remarkable. It was vivid orange, but far from perfect. There were dark flecks all through it, like charcoal in a fire burning low. Her lips were light pink, and didn't stand out well. She spent a lot of time lying in the sun, but her skin never got very dark. Instead it was peppered with freckles from forehead to toe. Hearing Kieran tell her she was an exotic beauty was uplifting, but strange.

Although they often surprised and confused each other without trying, the bond between Ruri and Kieran grew stronger and stronger. After a while, she made the expensive and difficult journey to meet him in the flesh.

She understood they lived in quite different places. The people he was used to weren't subject to raw emotions and animal instincts. They were more reserved, and seemed to do everything slowly and deliberately. She read all she could find to help her dress, act, and speak properly in her lover's land. She rehearsed what she was going to say. She practiced sitting and standing still.

Their first meeting didn't go the way she imagined. He didn't spot her in the crowd because she looked so different from her pictures. She'd left all her familiar clothes behind and brought only what would allow her to fit in. On that day she had on an outfit she didn't think looked too casual or too formal. She was wearing a knee-length dark grey lavender skirt, a sweater vest patterned with white and various shades of purple, a white undershirt, white socks, and black shoes. The women in the pictures wore long pellucid stockings with their skirts instead of socks, but Ruri didn't remember this until it was too late to change. She'd also researched the colors she was supposed to put on her body. Her nail polish matched the lilac in her sweater. Her face was made up properly in the local style; reddening the lips, blackening the eyelashes, shadowing the eyes, and masking the freckles. 

Ruri recognized Kieran right away, and forgot herself. She let out a squeal of joy that turned heads, then ran up to him and hugged him tightly without a word.

Soon she started behaving herself, he recovered from the surprise, the people in the crowd stopped staring, and a more ordinary greeting commenced.

While they were talking, he did something she didn't expect. He gave her skirt a few stares, clearly interested in what was underneath. He always looked away after a couple seconds, trying to hide his interest, but he was transparent.

"It's all right," Ruri finally said with a giggle. She turned around, hiked up her skirt, and lifted her tail to the point where she thought he could get a good look at it without getting a good look at her bottom. "You can pet it."

The first place Kieran showed her in his strange land was a beautiful wooded area he'd often talked about. This was an unexpected treat for a woman who currently felt like a caged animal.

She left her sweater in Kieran's car and they took a stroll. It started out that way, at least. Once they were within a hundred yards of the boundary between the picturesque neatness of the park and the disorderly tangle of the woods, Ruri broke away from him and took off running. She kept it a little slow to be polite. When she looked back, she noticed Kieran was just standing where she had left him, staring. She circled back.

"Are you all right," Ruri asked, barely out of breath.

"Yes," answered a confused Kieran.

"Why aren't you chasing me?" she asked.

He laughed, and she acknowledged with a blush that she had misread the situation. This was her first cultural mistake since she arrived in this unfamiliar territory. It wouldn't be her last.

Kieran was happy to indulge her in a little running. He looked at her strangely when she was bounding on all fours, so she got up on her legs and ran the way he ran. He looked like he was in good shape, but he tired easily. Before long he stopped to rest and told her to explore the woods without him.

An outdoor romp was just what Ruri needed. Once she got this out of her system it would be much easier to restrain her wildness. There was also something else she needed to get out of her system, and it made her glad Kieran didn't want to stay by her side while she exercised.

Ruri spent a lot of time crouched on her haunches. It was the way of her people. She was already in the right position to satisfy her need as she looked in Kieran's direction and made certain he wouldn't see or hear what she did. From there it was a simple matter of lifting the back of her skirt up with her tail, hooking a claw from both of her index fingers around the elastic waistband of the uncomfortable cotton underwear she'd bought for the trip, sliding them a ways down her thighs, and surrendering to her animal needs. The underbrush was assaulted with a rapid waterfall for a few moments.

Ruri's button nose twitched as she smelled the chemicals she'd introduced into the air. This was a concentrated batch indeed. She hoped she wouldn't have to let it simmer inside her bladder that long ever again. This was an unrealistic hope. She was abashedly unconfident about her knowledge of this land's etiquette, and she didn't know how to request permission to relieve herself. Asking her lover would be even more difficult. The unsanitary needs of the body were a touchy subject even where she lived, often causing awkward feelings during courtship, and she understood that this land had stricter mores. She knew the place to do it was called "restroom" in this land, but that was all she'd been able to learn about the subject. She feared humiliation. That was why she put the subject out of her mind as she listened to the pitter-patter of drops on leaves. Once drained and dry, she imprisoned her private parts in the bothersome underwear again and went running back to her beloved.

Ruri's day took a downturn after Kieran took her home. 

It was exciting seeing a place she had heard so much about. She felt honored being invited to stay for a week in the home of a man who hadn't met her in person beforehand. Due to some taboo he was even letting her have his bed all to herself while he slept on a cot. Despite all this, she couldn't ignore the anxiety she felt being in a building with such low ceilings, small rooms, and narrow hallways.

He hadn't even finished showing her around the place when his mother dropped by unexpectedly. Ruri upped her politeness to the highest notch, and her nervous feeling increased proportionately.

The three had a long conversation. The girl from afar kept up as best she could. She was sitting on a couch so soft it tempted her to sprawl out across it, but she maintained her proper posture.

Kieran's mother stared at her pointed ears. Everyone here did. It made her even less comfortable with the situation than she already was. By the time she finally left, Ruri felt like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Still, she seemed to make a good impression with her potential future mother in law. She had tried her best, at least.

After all that polite interaction, the young woman couldn't loosen up. She maintained her staid behavior and disciplined speech for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, as if unable to switch off the façade. To make matters worse, her bladder was once again registering as full. The time never seemed right to ask where she could go to empty it.

She did enjoy herself at dinner, especially after finishing the bowl of leafy vegetables she was obligated to consume first. Kieran had baked cod fillets for them. He was self-effacing about his cooking, but Ruri thought it was absolutely delicious. Her ears pricked up the instant the smell from the opened oven reached her nostrils. It took a lot of restraint to eat slowly and ladylike and to remember each part of the complicated local table manners. Her appetite wasn't the even the worst urge she was keeping at bay. The delicious beverages her host had been offering since she entered his home had caught up with her in a big way.

As the main course drew to a close and Kieran was about to bring out the dessert he made, Ruri admitted to herself that she could procrastinate no longer. Her bladder was swollen even larger than it had been in the forest. If she didn't ask now, her body would soon humiliate her worse than any wrong words.

"Kieran," she began, then stopped. It was like some force was clamping her mouth shut, knowing it would say something wrong.

Kieran asked what Ruri wanted to say, and looked puzzled by her suddenly going quiet.

"I..need to ask..." she trailed off again. Why couldn't she just ask? She felt like sinking her sharp canines into her hand to punish herself for this weak clumsiness.

Kieran wasn't much more articulate at the moment. She could see in his eyes that he didn't know what to say, and his words were uncertain at first.

"Uh...Do you need to know where the bathroom is?" he asked nervously.

This caught her off balance. The confusion made her feel even less in control. Her left hand reached into her lap to hold back the leak she feared was about to start. Kieran didn't seem to notice, but he did take note of her changing expression. She'd pricked up her ears, cocked her head, and was looking at him quizzically. This seemed to please him, because his mouth started to go into a smile but stopped.

She didn't have time to worry about what he thought. He had given her an opening, and she needed to ask her question quickly and clearly. Something about the changing atmosphere in the room or her growing desperation loosened her tongue.

"No, Kieran. I need to know where the restroom is."

He laughed, seemingly at her expense. Part of her wanted to growl at his rudeness while another part wanted to hide from this embarrassing social situation she was failing at. She didn't do either. She sat there dumb, as if hypnotized.

"It's the same room," Kieran explained. "Bathroom, restroom. It's right next to the bedroom."

"Thank you. Please excuse me."

She wanted to mask her urgency, but couldn't quite manage. She ran when she knew it would be proper to walk. At the end of the hallway was the room Kieran had indicated. It was all white and shiny inside. She swiftly slipped through the doorway, found the light switch, and closed the door.

A new problem confronted her. This was clearly the bathroom because it had a bathtub, but it didn't have what she needed. She searched and searched. Was it hidden? The people in this land didn't like to directly discuss bodily matters. It made sense that they kept the receptacles of their waste out of sight. But Ruri couldn't figure out where it was concealed. She expected to be able to slide it out from some sort of opening, but none of the little doors or drawers yielded anything useful. She was going to have to ask Kieran.

She dreaded it so badly that she kept searching the bathroom even after she knew in her heart it was useless. Her body's demand was getting worse by the minute, and she finally forced herself to go back and ask her lover for instructions.

She walked slowly, almost cringing at the impolite inquiry she had no choice but to make.

Kieran looked a little confused. It seemed he knew she hadn't used the bathroom, even though he couldn't see down the hallway.

"You found the bathroom, right?" he asked.

"I...did," Ruri answered. "I...But...I...You...You will have to help me with something."

She led him down the hallway, so desperate she was beginning to skip as she walked. She even bounced a little as she stood at the threshold of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," she said, not knowing how else to begin. "I'm ignorant. But I have a stupid question. Where's the box?"

"What box?" Kieran asked.

"The...box! In your restbathroom. You know?" He was staring at her blankly. "I gotta water the sand!" she finally said bluntly. Ruri's face was bright red by this point. Kieran's was transformed by sudden realization.

"You really want to go in a litter box?" he asked in an incredulous tone not without a hint of amusement.

"Yes! I'm sorry, but we all use boxes. It's the only way I learned."

He walked over to the white chair and opened the lid. She had dismissed the possibility it was what she was looking for once she'd found water inside instead of sand, but now it seemed it was what she needed all along. Once the lid was settled against the water tank, Kieran started to walk away. "I'll give you some privacy," he said.

"No! Please!" Ruri was on the brink of losing control now. She didn't even try to hide it anymore. Both her hands were squeezed into the tight space between her thighs. "You have to tell me how I'm expected to use that."

Kieran froze, looking more embarrassed than Ruri ever thought she'd see him. This wasn't the face of someone prepared to give a quick explanation.

Even if Ruri immediately understood the white device, it was probably too late to use it. She knew that her hold on her bladder was failing and her wooing of Kieran had already failed. This was the worst first impression she could possibly give. She had nothing to lose by surrendering to her body's demand.

"Please forgive me!" she squeaked as she unburied her hands from her skirt and felt the first warmth coming into her underwear. She started to crouch, but corrected herself, fearing that would make it look like she was wetting herself on purpose. But as the wetness spread and she feelings in her pelvic region shifted, she decided to be impolite. She threw aside all pretense of propriety and assumed the position most natural to her. It felt wonderful, like escaping a cage. Every muscle told her she was doing the right thing. The sensation down below was also wonderful. Her eyes closed, and she looked like a woman in a trance. As ashamed as she felt for breaking the rules of Kieran's society and even her own, the animal in her revelled in this natural act that had been unnaturally postponed for so long.

Rivulets flowed down her legs, tickling the backs of her knees and staining her lily-white socks. Her crouching position and raised tail kept her skirt dry. Most of the flow was straight down. Her underwear, now saturated and bright yellow, released drizzles through the fabric that eventually converged into one strong column flowing from a triangular outpouring. The ceramic bathroom floor had been pure white, but suffered the same defilement as Ruri's underwear and socks. The golden puddle grew and grew, and little creeks ran out from it down the gaps between tiles.

Ruri didn't speak, or even enter a state of mind conducive to speech, until her bladder was completely drained and the intoxicating feeling of relief had subsided.

She opened her eyes and peered upward at Kieran with the look of a guilty schoolgirl. She kept eye contact as she stood up, using her claws and tail to keep her skirt away from her wet parts.

"I'm so sorry!," she said in a quivering voice that was clearly near tears. "I just don't know how to do anything right here!"

Kieran recovered from his look of disbelief. "No, it's my fault! I never even thought about this. I just assumed you knew how to use the bathrooms here. I shouldn't have. I can't believe I didn't show you where the bathroom was when we got here. I just...I'm sorry."

"I can take care of this right away if you show me where the cleaning supplies are," Ruri said as she stared shamefully at the big yellow pool. "...And bring me a change of clothes from my suitcase," she sheepishly added.

"No, you're the guest. I'll clean it up."

He draped a towel over the lip of the bathtub for her to sit on and dry herself and handed her a washcloth to deal with her legs. Then he left the room to fetch her some dry clothes, closing the door on his way out. After drying herself and shedding her shoes and socks, Ruri was able to remove the skirt without getting it wet. Then she dropped the soggy underwear and did some more thorough and intimate washing and drying.

Kieran handed her a pair of clean underwear through the door without looking, and Ruri told him when she was ready to be seen again. He cleared the doorway so she could leave the room before he cleaned the floor and bagged up the wet clothes for the wash.

She leaped over the puddle, landing on the hardwood floor of the hallway on all fours, her tail in the air. It was her natural reaction to the situation, but she realized an instant later that it wasn't the sort of thing she should do here. Especially not when wearing a skirt. She began to apologize for forgetting her manners again.

"Nice!" Kieran remarked the same moment Ruri said "Sorry." "I thought for a second you were gonna bang your head on the doorframe," he added.

"It's really nothing," Ruri said. It was strange of Kieran to talk like that was an impressive leap.

"You're just full of surprises," he said. She didn't know whether she should say "Thank you" or "I'm sorry." Fortunately he clarified his meaning by hugging her. 

"Don't look so sad. We all make mistakes." The sound from Ruri's throat as the two embraced made it clear she was feeling better.

"Please fill in my knowledge about bathrooms," she said, "so I don't make such a messy mistake again."

"You don't need to start every sentence with please," said Kieran, who was now cleaning up the mess.

"I'm sorry."

"See, that's the same problem. I don't need you to act so polite. Especially not when it's just the two of us."

"I want to be a proper lady."

"You don't need to change yourself for me. I want you to act like yourself. Like you do at home."

"Believe me, you don't want me to act the way I do at home."

"That's...a little frightening."

"I see what you mean, though. I want to fit in here. I don't want to disappoint you. But it pleases me to be able to relax my manners a little."

After the cleaning was done, Kieran told Ruri not to go anywhere. "I'll be right back with a little lesson for you," he added.

In a surprising breach of dinner protocol, he brought hot fudge sundaes to the bathroom and they ate while he explained the fixture that had confounded her. The disaster had caused them both to loosen up. Despite the embarrassment, Ruri was enjoying herself more now than she had at the dinner table.

"This is what we use instead of a litter box. It's called a toilet. You put the lid up when you need to use it. You leave the seat down...the lower lid down, and you sit on it and do what you need to do. I feel so strange telling this to a grown-up. I didn't expect to have a conversation like this until I had a kid to potty train."

It was unsettlingly strange for Ruri too. Not just the awkward lecture, but the thought of her children learning to use this contraption instead of an ordinary box. If she had them with Kieran, that is. Now more than ever she understood how little she knew of this culture.

"I'm sorry this burden has fallen upon you," Ruri said. "But if you dont...potty train me, I don't know who will."

"No, I don't mind. But you need to listen carefully. If you make another mistake, I'll have to put you in diapers."

A growl issued from deep in Ruri's throat, but her lips made it clear she wasn't really angry. "You're teasing!" she accused.

"I am. Now, once you're finished, this roll of soft, thin paper is what you use to clean yourself with." He unrolled a little of it to show her. "Do you have that at home? I mean, do you understand how to use it?"

"I'm sure I'll manage." She blushed at the thought of Kieran wiping her nether regions because he didn't think she could do it herself.

"Once you're clean, you pull your underwear up..."

Ruri let out an annoyed sound. "I'm a foreigner, not a child."

"Sorry. When you're done with the toilet and toilet paper, you push this handle down and the water flushes all the nasty stuff away."

"Wonderful!" Ruri cried out.

"It is?" Kieran asked.

"No, this dessert," she said. They both laughed.

"So once the toilet flushes," Kieran continued, "the clean water refills the bowl and it's ready to use again. It's all very convenient and sanitary. Any questions?"

"Only one. Why are there two lids?"

"Well, the second one comes up too. If a man uses it, that is. It leaves a bigger opening to use the toilet standing."

Ruri didn't ask for further explanation. She could visualize what he was describing. "Please demonstrate how this toilet is used," she said as she suppressed a smile.

Kieran looked shocked and angry at first, then he smiled. "I guess it's only fair. I saw you wet yourself, which is at least as embarrassing. I was responsible for your accident too."

He set his sundae on the counter, stood in front of the toilet, and lifted the second lid. His body had tensed up and his hands were shaking a little. He was carrying out Ruri's request despite obvious anxiety. She considered that a sign of a good relationship.

As he unbuckled his belt, she made the sort of bold request she would back home, but intoned in her most proper and polite voice she'd rehearsed for her stay in this land.

"May I aim for you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged.


End file.
